blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Time of Angels (TV story)
The Time of Angels 'is the fourth episode of the fifth series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Steven Moffat, directed by Adam Smith and featured Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor and Karen Gillan as Amy Pond with Alex Kingston as River Song. Overview To be added Synopsis River Song, the mysterious archeologist from the Doctor's future, is thrust back into his life wherein he and Amy are forced into action, following the path of an out-of-control starliner called the Byzantium. Arriving at the temple the ship crashed into, the Doctor is further stirred by the revelation of River's true objectives. With an army of M assigned to her, the Doctor and Amy accompany them into the heart of a deadly maze in search of a survivor of the oldest creature in the universe, a Weeping Angel, with more reviving in the wings... Plot A soldier with a lipstick smudge on his face wanders through a dusk-lit field and is approached by another man with a two-guard escort. The soldier is recognised as being under the influence of Hallucinogenic lipstick, as he's really roaming around in the corridor of a spaceship, meaning that "she's" aboard. Somewhere else on the ship, a woman in high heels shoots her way into a sealed safe and finds a black cube inside when she starts to engrave a set of sigils into it with a blowtorch in her gun. 12,000 years in the future, the Doctor and Amy find the cube, in reality, a starship's home box, in the Delerium Archive and the Doctor recognises the Old High Gallifreyan language and translates it as reading "Hello, sweetie". Stealing the cube and returning with it to the TARDIS, the Doctor hacks into it's memory to display security footage of River Song, the mysterious woman from his future, providing him with spacio-temporal coordinates. On the ship, she breaks open an airlock and gets sucked into space just as the Doctor materialises behind her and pulls her inside; she tells him to follow the ship. Despite the difficulty in the task, the TARDIS manages to follow it to the site of it's crash, the temple of the Aplans of Alfava Metraxis. The Doctor isn't interested in getting involved with whatever River is caught up in until a squad of clerics arrives, headed by Father Octavian, to help River in tracking down a creature in the ship that can't die - a Weeping Angel. Octavian explains the operation is to get inside the wreckage of the ship, the Byzantium, find the angel and neutralise it, working their way up through a series of catacombs. River shows him, the Doctor and Amy the footage taken from the ship's vault of the Angel in it's weeping form. While Octavian readies his men to burst into the cavern and the Doctor and River research an account of how images of angels become, themselves, angels, Amy watches the angel in the footage and it gradually starts moving towards the screen. The angel deadlock seals the drop-ship as it appears in the room in front of Amy. The Doctor and River work to get Amy out and she attempts to shut off the screen to dispose of the angel. Recalling something else the book read, the Doctor warns Amy not to look the angel in the eyes. Taking the monitor's remote, Amy freezes the footage at the point the footage loops and the angel disappears, allowing the Doctor and River to enter. Octavian and his men blow their way into the cavern and the proceed into a giant cavern full of statues. As they head off to look for the surviving angel, Octavian warns River not to let on to the Doctor who she is or he may not help them. Looking around, Amy confers with River about her relationship with the Doctor in the future while in another cavern, two of Octavian's men, Christian and Angelo, search in the dark with their torches going out. Christian is separated from Angelo and runs into an angel. Christian calls Angelo through his comms and coaxes him further into the cavern and into the path of the same angel. The Doctor, Amy and River return to Octavian where is lambasts his cleric Bob for acting jumpy around the statues but the Doctor insists to him that his fear will keep him alive. Regardless, Octavian sends him after Christian and Angelo. In the other cavern, Bob is coaxed further inside through the comms and stumbles across the corpses of Angelo and Christian before he attacked by the angel. Emerging into a large enclave, the Doctor's party press on towards the Byzantium with the Doctor and River suspecting something wrong. On observing the statues, they realise their error, remembering that the indigenous species who created the temple, the Aplans, had two heads - but the statues don't. The Doctor orders everybody to switch off their torches and switches his own off for a second and all the statues move, making them all angels. Observing them, the Doctor deduces that the angels were the reason the Aplans died out but haven't fed in hundreds of years and are thus dying themselves; when the Byzantium crashed, the radiation from the ship started rejuvenating them - the crash was a rescue mission. Octavian gets in touch with his clerics to warn them and Bob gets in touch. He tells them that the angel killed the other two and then him; the Bob they're talking to is a version of his consciousness replicated by the angel from the wreckage that is now coming. The Doctor ushers everybody into a smaller chamber but Amy finds herself unable to follow as her hand seems to have turned to stone. As the angels approach, the Doctor proves to her that it's only an illusion by biting her hand and drags her to the smaller chamber with everybody else. The angels advance on all sides and the gravity globe giving the party light starts to go out. Angel Bob contacts the Doctor again and tries to make him angry by reminding him that he promised his fear would keep him alive but his death was unceremonious, alone and scared in the dark. Seething, the Doctor warns the angels that placing him inside their trap was a grave mistake on their part, taking a gun from Octavian and ordering him and everybody else to jump in his signal. Raising the gun to the sky, the Doctor shoots out the gravity globe, plunging the cavern into darkness... Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * River Song - Alex Kingston * Alistair - Simon Dutton * Security Guard - Mike Skinner * Octavian - Iain Glen * Christian - Mark Springer * Angelo - Troy Glasgow * Bob - David Atkins * Marco - Darren Morfitt Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The Time of Angels'' page on '''Doctor Who Website